Shadow Of Evil 2: Brothers by blood
by Darksundemise
Summary: After saving the world the first time. Jason was buried after recieving a wound that would kill any mortal. But Jason is no such thing. As the shadow of a new evil covers the land of Minecraftia, Jason must rely on his new brothers to stay alive and hopefully bring peace back to the land. Please Read {Shadow of Evil: Life began anew before this.}
1. Chapter 1

({**A/N} Hello everyone! I'm back from the dead. Sorry for putting my writing on hiatus, I lost a family member, and I just didn't feel like writing anymore instead started gaming a lot more to escape reality, and no one reviewing my last story made me feel like no one liked it. But now I have all sorts of thoughts about stories I want to write and I decided to give this another go. And this story takes place after the first one. Originally Life began Anew but now Shadow of Evil: Life began Anew. I reccomend reading that one first as I will make several references throughout the story to it. But it's not required and I hope you enjoy this story. Also ****_FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW! IF I SCREW UP I WANT YOU TO TELL ME SO I CAN FIX IT!_****Now That that is out of the way. Enjoy.**

I awake unsure of where I am, or even when I am. All I know is I smelled dirt. And I couldn't move. Nor breathe. I begin to panic as I realized I'm buried alive, and I'm slowly suffocating. I begin to punch and feel dirt...so i continue to punch quickly trying to save myself. The block finally breaks but the gash on my chests opens, that's when I remember, I should be dead. I killed him...but was wounded really bad.

I climb out and get pelted by rain. I'm in a courtyard surrounded by black iron fences. I see a statue that seems very familiar, and then it hits me. It's a statue of myself. I see someone in a coat. "He-help!" I shout to them. "What? Who- JASON?!" He shouts back. That voice. Very familiar. Then I saw his blue and green eyes. "He-Herobrine!" I say to him stumbling over to him. As I get there I fall unconscious from blood loss.

I slowly come to as I'm being dragged into a hospital ER. I look to my left and see Herobrine, and then to my right. My bearded friend Notch. "C'mon Jason, stay with me." Notch says looking quite pale. "No-notch?" I ask. He shushes me quickly. I see iron block walls with a white wool floor. Every so often I would see someone who was very wounded. But they still looked at me with some shock, then even more when what I guess to be them realizing who I am hit them. "Is that him?" I hear a nurse say.

"Yes. Get the anesthesia." Notch told her. Something cold was held to my mouth. "Inhale." I hear someone say and I did as they commanded. I quickly passed out. I see a vision, Notch and Herobrine were talking to each other. Herobrine looked genuinely worried and his brother was trying to calm him down. I had no idea what he was worried about though.

Surely not me though since I had a doctor working on me. I found it strange that we were at a hospital, I didn't know there were towns in this world. Then I see a bright light. I awake on the operating table just as the doctor started sewing up my wound.

I scream out in pain. He jumps but continues. One of the nurses said something that I couldn't understand but they gave me a rubber bar and instructed me to bite down which I did. The pain continued another two minutes.

They sat me up and I handed back to bar. I had left a large bite mark in it. "Sorry, we ran out of anesthesia." He tells me. Then I feel nauseous. He hands me a bucket just as I throw up everything in my leads me out to the waiting room. I see notch and herobrine sitting in the white waiting room. "Jason!" Notch says to me quickly running to me. "Notch. How. Am. I. Living." I ask quite forcefully. "I do not know but is it not wonderful, but we must leave quickly I will explain later in secret." He replies as we all leave the hospital. I see a black helicopter in the middle of the cobble street.

The brick Victorian houses seem to swallow the light. We walk towards the vehicle just as an explosion tears through the night completely engulfing the street. I hear someone shout my name as I am engulfed by the flames. The flames don't hurt at all. A house begins to collapse as we rush to the chopper. I see men in strange grey outfits. An arrow whizzes past my face as I get pulled into the helicopter. "GO!" I hear Notch vehicle begins rising and we soon take of into the night sky.I look at my arm, the one without my fighter marks. It felt strange as a mark appeared on it.

Herobrine notices the mark and pulls up the sleeve on his black combat jacket. The same mark is on his arm. His eyes fill with a realization. "Jason...do you know what that mark means?" He asks me. I shake my head no completely lost. "Notch, we found him, we found our brother." He says to notch as the realization hit me.I was a god? As we leave I look out the window at the now desolate city. A prospering city to crumbling ruins in a matter of hours. A final explosion tears the city completely wiping the city off the world. During the explosion I hear a very strange scream, like a demon.

We climb up still through the clouds as we come upon the Aether. He drops us of at a small quartz compound. The windows were of ice. I guess the sudden altitude change wasn't good for my system. My vision starts to get blurry and I cant see the compound's walls anymore. "Gu-guys." I saw just as my vision turns completely black. I begin to taste the coppery taste of blood in my mouth. Then I hit the last thing I saw was Notch and Herobrine running towards me. I wake up what I'm guessing is several hours later but since the sun was still up I had no idea. Then I remember what happened earlier. "I'm a...god?" I whisper to myself. I toss my legs over the side of my bed and sit up. I'm in a room made of the same quartz and ice. The floor however has a red rug. I see a dresser with a note on it and some strange...clothing? I stand and walk over to it.

The note reads. "Jason, This is your armor from many years ago. Just pick it up and it will bind to you once again. Consider this your 6000 year birthday present. After that come out to the courtyard. It is time to hone your magic skills. -Notch."

I touch the armor and it latched on to my hand and slowly started to attach itself to my body as it slowly grew up my arm. It made all through my body but I didn't feel it, it was as if I didn't have on any armor. I pick up a sword, my sword from when I respawned, and brought it down on the armor. Not even a scratch. It was black with red of the arms as well as the hood. Dow near my waist type was a kilt type of cloth hanging a down to my knees. It was open on the front allowing me access to the pouches on my chest. My light grey shirt still showed but I figured it was magically protected. And I still had on my denim jeans which now had a black line on the side and some knee pads. On my arms there were also elbow pads. I quite liked this armor. I walk to the door and open it.

I see Notch and Herobrine sparring in an open field surrounded by a fence. In the distance I saw cows walking throughout a pasture. I pull up the hood and a mask falls in front of my face but did nothing to block my vision. I walk over to them remembering what the note said about magic. But I've never used any magic, nor do I remember 6000 years going by, but I guess that's just something about being a god. "Ah, Jason my brother. Are you feeling better, you quite scared us." Notch said. "Yes, just, don't like heights." I reply hopping the fence.

Notch never took his eye off of our brother. Then he made a mistake. Notch swung to side and Herobrine parried quickly. As Notch recoiled Herobrine made his move tagging Notch in his side. Only then did I realize that they were using wooden swords. "Good game." Notch told Herobrine. "So Jason, ready to learn some magic?" He asked me as Herobrine scoffed. "Notch, we should teach him in the art of stealth, not petty magic tricks." He said. "Herobrine, shut up, you used magic too, perhaps you could teach him some of your summoning techniques." Notch told him glaring.

He then turned his attention back to me. "Now all magic is is willing yourself to use energy to cast a spell, try casting a firebolt at the dummy over there. I turned to it and raised the arm with no sleeve and thought of a fire ball as heat began to spread through my arm. Then I felt something press against my arm and a ball of fire was shot towards the dummy. When it hit it was incinerated. Nothing left. I looked at my brothers. Notch looked impressed while herobrine was dumbfounded. "Good, good. Hey Herobrine, show him how to cast a zombie summon, might help him." Notch said. Herobrine walked over to me and as he did I though, what is he about to do. I saw a button on my armor on my hand. He pressed it causing my mask to shoot up.

He put his palm to my forehead as a black light filled my thoughts. He removed his hand a second or two later. I raised my arm willing the undead to come and small pentagram appeared on the ground and a zombie crawled out. It stood moaning. I wanted it gone now since I didn't need so I closed my hand and it dispelled the creature. "Very nice brother,Herobrine said to me,"now hold out your arm, the one with the sleeve." He continued. I did as he told me to do and he flipped it. There was a small slot. Then Notch dropped a small gauge in it. I felt all my energy blasted out of my body and then intense pain. The device started flashing red furiously My sight began to become tinged in red as I screamed out it pain. It wasn't normal pain, it burned as if the hottest fires of the nether met the coldest wind of the tundra then I had poison shoved into it for good measure. But then the pain stopped and I felt a surge of energy. The device filled up and turned blue. "Now Jason, you must earn your staff, we have faith in you brother." Notch told me. He sent some energy at me then all I saw was black.

**({A/N} So, what did you guys think? One hell of a comeback chapter right? On my last story I was in a bad habit of writing short chapters so for this story i will make damn sure the chapter is at least 1500 words long and it's a lot easier this time around. And like I said, i can NOT stress this enough, review. I won't hate you if you criticize me. I can't become a better writer if no one tells me how I could improve my writing. And you can expect one or two chapters a week, i will be typing on an ipad at school (i know,i know. apple products right) and I am going to try for a lot more in depth characters and yadda yadda. And I would really like to know what you guys think of the magical side of the main character. Peace out guys.**


	2. Blood of an Angel

**a/n hey guys! Sorry about taking so long for this chapter wasn't able to get on the site but her it is and hope you guys like it and as I said before, reviewing May help me become a better writer. Enjoy.**

I was dropped in a dark corridor made of stone. There was no light anywhere but could still strangely see. I see a door at the end of the hallway. So, being quite cautious, I walked towards it raising my arm ready to cast a fire bolt at any second yet no monster came . I slowly inched my way towards the door. I could see the door was made of iron and had a button beside it. When I made it I pressed the button opening the door and walked in.

When I walked through the door I stepped on a pressure plate. I was ambushed by several skeletons which I put down quickly with my fire spells. But they didn't burst into smoke like normal mobs but instead they Melted into a black puddle. " What the hell..." I whisper to myself. They didn't drop anything nor any experience. I was in a large corridor with very large stone pillars holding up the roof. But the pillars looked as if they were under great strain.

I saw three fireballs traveling towards me at a very fast speed. I threw my arm up to protect myself and I saw a wall of silvery light in front of me. The first one struck the wall diminishing it slightly. The second ball completely eradicated it and the third struck my chest burning me. "AGH!" I scream in pain as flames started to spread on my chest. I began to frantically pat the flames trying to put them out. I see a pool of water which I quickly run to and jump in.

I climb out and see the trip wire which caused the fireballs to hit me. I slowly walk towards the nearest pillar clutching my chest still in a lot of pain. I see a red potion on the pillars edge. I pick it up and it's a healing potion. I quickly drink it and the pain stops and my burns heal up fairly quickly. I look around and see another door down the hallway. I slowly walked towards ready for more enemies yet none came. When I made it I saw a pressure plate which I stepped on to open the door.

Cautiously walking I listened for anyone moving. Nothing. I saw the gauge on my under arm. Almost empty. Shit. I quickly draw my sword as if I could be attacked at any secon and when the light hit the blade I heard a shriek and the lights went out. It went completely dark and I couldn't see two feet in front of me. I slowly move forward. I raise my hand and spawn a fireball but instead of tossing it I use it for light. As soon as the light scattered I saw a monstrous face appear in front of me. It was rotted like a zombie but I some how don't think this was an original monster in the dungeon. It looks at me with completely black eyes with blood dripping from its lips. A dark black blood.

I quickly swing my blade at it hitting my mark in its chest causing it too let out a god awful scream. "FUCK!"I scream as I hear more movement in the dark. I see a door with blue light. I rush towards as fast as my legs would carry me. I toss the fireball behind me hitting one of the shrieked in pain as I made it too the door and open it running it slamming the door behind me. There is a barricade which I slam down and jump back as the monsters start hitting the doors. "O-oh god...what...in...the nether are those things." I whisper to myself. "Notch help me."I continue. I see a pool of silvery gold blood.

It was leaking from a different door than the one I walked in. I walk to it and slowly open it. I look at my gauge and see it's almost full. I walk into a dark room but I see someone. "Hello..?" I ask out to the figure ready to strike. "P-please don't kill me..." They whisper to me, wheezing in pain. I see it's one of my brothers Valkyries, the angels of the aether. I rush to her to see why she won't stand, or can't.

That's when I see the painful looking gash in her side, her beautiful face was soaked in tears, of sadness or pain, I couldn't tell. It was obviously a lethal gash and she wasn't going to survive. "Oh Notch, what happened too you." I ask her sadness filling my voice. "You must, agh...be Jason, here take this and use it too, ow..shit, channel your spells."she said handing me a beautifully crafted staff of ebony wood with a diamond crystal. There was an obsidian binding holding the diamond firm. The obsidian had emerald inlays. There were gold grips and a diamond point on the bottom.

"Please tell notch...there...there is a wither..." And with that she died, right in front of me. If this thing could kill a Valkyrie it's strong, lets hope not strong enough to kill us. And that's when I heard the door break, but it wasn't many enemies. One terrible beast walked to the blood splattered room. I use the staff to launch a fire ball at it hitting it square in the middle. It recoils by the damage than looks back at me. The monstrosity looked like a larger zombie, a much, much larger bloated zombie.

I shot another hitting it again then quickly hit it with ice freezing it solid. "Why didn't I just do that first..." I mutter to myself. I walk over to it and shatter the creature but when the shattered shards hit the ground the the beast began to rebuild itself right in front of my eyes. I launched another fireball at the remains and heard a shriek, but it didn't continue rebuilding itself. I saw a door behind the Valkyries body and when I went to it I saw a portal in it. I opened the door and walked to the portal but I had to admire the room itself. It had spruce flooring and the walls were white hardened clay with gold inlays making decorations. I stepped through the portal and landed on notch back at the aether.

I was irritated because Notch didn't tell me of a _WITHER_. "God damnit Notch! What ever the hell was in that dungeon almost killed me! They weren't normal mobs, a Valkyrie told me of a god damn _WITHER!" _I shouted at my brother. Both him and herobrine looked absolutely shocked. "Notch? There is a wither? Oh god..." Herobrine said. "Jason...I'm truly sorry...I- I was not aware of this monster, but since that's so, Jason the people who attacked the town were your...your sons soldiers." Notch told me, sadness filling his voice. Was he lying? No...no,no,no, he wouldn't lie to me.

"I have a...son?" I asked, my vice trailing off with both happiness and sadness, happy to be a father, sad my son tried to kill me. "Yes Jason, and he plans to rule minecraftia by wiping out all resistance, we think he summoned the wither to help him with his quest, and it's no ordinary wither, since your son is a demigod he can completely control it so it will not damage him." Herobrine told me. "And Jason, cupa is the mother...but he killed here two years ago..." Notch added. He reached in his pocket and handed me the ring I proposed with. It was enchanted. "She saw this coming and knew you'd be back...none of us believed her...it's protection five, fire protection five and thorns three." Notch added. Sadness was over flowing in his voice. I put the ring on.

"And Jason, you've been gone thirty years...your son is twenty nine years old..." Herobrine adds. "I'm going to have to end his life aren't I..." I say looking out over the fields of white clouds wishing to not be here. "If we can avoid it we won't kill him, but if we do, only as a last resort will we make you kill him...and Jason, that is a very nice staff..." He told me. I was glad I had these two to help me through this,slaying demons is one thing, but finding out your son is an evil person. I almost didn't want to talk.

"What are we going to do next." I asked. "We don't know, we have no idea where he is and if he DOES have a wither destruction will follow."Herobrine told me. I looked to the sky and saw it turning orange and purple and all sorts of different colors in an amazing sunset. "Does he know he is a demigod?" I ask. "With your return maybe and if so he may be able to kill us and if he does, he will succeed with his plan of destruction." Notch tells me.

Then we were all silent, as it sunk in that he might just either rule, or destroy, everything. "What the nether are we going to do..."I whisper. "I don't know, Jason."herobrine says to me. Then a strange black helicopter landed on out little strip of land in the sky and someone got out of the chopper...a strange man.


End file.
